Due to the incomparable advantages of ultra-high definition display, high brightness, low power consumption, long service life and the like compared to a traditional display device such as a liquid crystal screen and a projector, an LED display screen becomes a new favourite of an current field of display, and is widely applied to occasions such as meeting rooms, clubs, shopping malls, studios and monitoring halls.
An existing LED display screen includes light bars, a power control box and a structural frame. The light bars form a display unit on the professionally-produced structural frame by threaded connection or plugged connection, and then the display unit is connected with a frame in a threaded connection mode or other connection modes. Angles of the light bars of the display screen formed in the above mode cannot be adjusted. Since the LED display screen is more and more widely applied, mounting positions thereof are diversified. The angles of the light bars in the display screen in the traditional art cannot be adjusted, thereby making it inconvenient to widely apply the LED display screen.